Solve for $r$, $- \dfrac{4r + 8}{3r - 5} = 6$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3r - 5$ $ -(4r + 8) = 6(3r - 5) $ $-4r - 8 = 18r - 30$ $-8 = 22r - 30$ $22 = 22r$ $22r = 22$ $r = \dfrac{22}{22}$ Simplify. $r = 1$